In a portable computing device such as a smartphone, multiple time-consuming steps are required to transition the computing device from an inactive state to an active state capable of performing an action using the device. For example, a typical smartphone takes several seconds for a user to remove the smartphone from a pocket or purse, activate a camera application, and take a snapshot using the camera function of the smartphone. Further, additional time may be required for a user to enter an unlock code on the device prior to activating the camera function.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to improve the speed and usability of a computing device transitioning from an inactive state to an active state capable of performing an action using the device.